Once a Smuggler, Always a smuggler
by Jediknight96
Summary: Three years after becoming the smuggler he is destined to become, Han and Chewie embarked across the galaxy in an effort to make a name for themselves, along the way however, dangers still await them, but to Han, the odds against him are nothing, he does what he does best.


Once A Smuggler, Always a Smuggler

3 years after SOLO: A Star Wars Story

The smuggling life of the galaxy has become a competitive thing for several years. The illegal activities that has transpired throughout various star systems has been overrun by Imperial officials and small compounds that occupied the streets and provided strict rules on curfew, noticing that a lot of people roam the streets super late in the evening, conducting criminal acts or otherwise. One such individual has to go so far to achieve his mission, and that one person is none other than the fabled outlaw, Han Solo. When the smuggler met Chewbacca on the muddy world of Mimban, the duo started to understand and tolerate each other fairly, due to the fact that the smuggler understood his language. It is not everyday that a human can interact with a human who had basic understanding of the dialect.

Coruscant, a capital city that both housed the republic and the Jedi Order, two factions that helped aid in the clone wars, a battle that took 3 decades to resolve, but it does have its heavy costs and casualties during that same battle. Back to the present, the Falcon soared through the skies of the city, the view of the cityscape is beautiful and wide, the majority of visitors who came from around the outer rim either stayed or lived on this planet. He has heard stories of the Jedi, their powers and skills in the force as amazing as their diplomacy. To Han, he sees them as hokey religions with ancient weapons that are no match for a good old fashioned blaster by his side. Although he's not the best fighter when he's unarmed, he has his ways of improvisation.

Adhering to the words of his late mentor and enemy Beckett, it is not so easy to trust someone and assuming one's own friends can be a deadly feat when exploited by someone with sharp eyes and slick behavior. Returned to the present, Han stood at the balcony of a bar, a local one located right next to the senate building. He has the feeling that Qi'ra is still out there, after the death of Drayden, things started to change in the smuggler's journey. Han's speciality is writing scams in the streets of Corellia, basically giving him the tools to make up some credits in an effort to afford a ship that can give him and Qi'ra a ticket ride out of that dump, but sadly, the pair has been separated when Qi'ra is taken away from their captors, forcing Han to join up with the Empire in an effort to get him payed. Unfortunately, all that goes tumbling down once they find out that Han disagreed with the Empire's way of training their recruits, hence why he is sent to infrentry instead of being their best pilot. Even if he's not done completing his flight academy plan, he expertly knows his way through various ships.

Improvisation is the key, and Han really has a hand of that one particular expertise.

Han looked at Chewie after staring at the capitol building in complete, deep fascination.

"Chewie, let's get to work." Han said, with those four words, the pair started to get to work, knowing that a lack of credits can get them either killed or imprisoned for all eternity. For the duo however, they'll always find a way to put in some credits in their pockets to keep out of trouble. Other planets came to mind including: Taris, Nar Shadda, and various other outer rim planets that are high in profit legally or illegally.

Whatever the galaxy has in store for these two, the future may never show them the path to their goals.

 **I hope all will enjoy this take on the dynamic duo as they go to new lengths to make a name for themselves, but be on the lookout for familar EU characters that i'll reintroduce for your reading pleasures. Hint: a smuggler who have a similar ship to Han's and has a droid companion who aids him in his smuggles as well. Well, He is Dash Rendar. :) FEEDBACK is needed so please do so, no matter how bad or good, i'll take it.**


End file.
